Timmy trips up
by MisterE231
Summary: Timmy turner was spending the day with Vicky but that one day would change every thing. hints of Timmy/Vicky
1. Chapter 1

Timmy turner was spending the day with Vicky but that one day would change every thing. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the fan fic also this is my first i'm new to the sight so... just say what you want. especially if its helpful.

* * *

It was just a normal day in Dimsdales own Timmy turners house. Once again his parents went somewhere stupid and left him alone with Vicky.

only difference is there getting along. they realized that after 4 years of fighting and torture it just wasn't worth it so while they weren't friends they did get along at lest. But today was different Timmy was in the kitchen making a sandwich and Vicky was watching t.v. in the living room when the turners phone suddenly rang.

Vicky: Hello...

Timmy's mom: hi Vicki well be a late coming home so do you mind watching Timmy for a little while longer?

Vicky: sure ms turner I'd be happy to.

Timmy's mom: thank you bye now.(hangs up)  
At this point she got up off the couch to let him know his parents were coming home late. little did she know was that at the same time he was coming back to ask her who was on the phone and nether was looking where they were going. they round the corner at the same time and...

...

...

(Wham)

Timmy trips and lands right on top of Vicky who falls back who fell back from impact. Now both are on the floor in a lets just say weird position. because at the same time as the fall they accidentally lip locked.

for reasons unknown to both of them nether of them wanted to pull out of it. in fact they were enjoying it. when it finally registered what happened and what they where doing they pulled up and looked at each other for minute blushing redder than a lobster with third degree sun burn. Timmy was the first to remove himself from the floor and helped Vicky up after he dusted off and after an awkward silence he spoke... Timmy: are you o.k?

Vicky: yeah. you?

Timmy: yeah.

there was another awkward silence as they thought the same thing. why did that feel right.

* * *

well first story is a one shot hope you like it...Till next time peace y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the accident where Timmy and Vicky locked lips and thing where half way back to being normal. The one thing that remained of was the fact that nether one could get that kiss out of there skulls. There was another two week long "business"trip coming up and Timmy parents once again asked Vicky to babysit and of course Vicky never passed up some quick cash from the two people with no concept of money at all and she was actually looking forward to seeing Timmy again and he was looking forward to seeing Vicky again believe it or not it's up to you.

Friday came around and Timmy was just getting home when he opened the door he expected to find the place empty but what he found shocked him to the core,Vicky the babysitter known for being so evil that she makes anti fairies and pixies look tame was in his kitchen **COOKING A MEAL FOR TWO!.**

Timmy thinking it was suspicious decided to get to the bottom of it.

**Timmy:** Vicky who is this for? he asked pointing to the three course meal.

**Vicky:** For us and after were done i need to talk to you. she said with a little apprehension which was foreign for her.

**Timmy: **o.k he says he wanted to talk to her to but he had a strange feeling they wanted to talk about the same thing. after a delicious meal they went to the living room to start their talk. the dishes could wait this was important to and for both of them.

Vicky started the weird conversation.

**Vicky: **Timmy I've been thinking a lot about the "accident" and I can't help thinking that it was meant to happen that we where meant to kiss I know it sounds weird but I can't help how I feel. I think I really like you.

Timmy couldn't believe what he herd and was so happy that he did the only thing that came to mind, he held her hands look deep into her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth and said:

**Timmy:** I feel the exact same way it may have been caused by an accident but that kiss just felt right and I don't care what anyone thinks I really like you too.

while he said this they never broke eye contact once, she looked for any hint of doubt any sign that he was lying and when she saw that he meant every word he said she felt two thing she hasn't in a long time. happiness and love in its purest and truest form. while they gazed at each other getting lost in the feeling of a loving match made by the heavens nether noticed there faces inching together till it happened a kiss that was so pure, passionate, and hot that the sun itself would be jealous if it could. after they pulled back they found there soul mate the one they where destined for.

**Timmy:** I love you Vicky. He said softly.

**Vicky:** I love you too Timmy. She said just as soft.

They spent the rest of the day cradled in each others arm. Trying to figure out how one little slip and fall could lead up to this but then they both thought who cares. Because for once in both there lives they where exactly where they wanted to be.

The end is just the beginning.

* * *

Done and done. Review if you want...I'd appreciate any helpful advice.


End file.
